


Degnoming

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sibling Incest, Vignette, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Ginny get a moment in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degnoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y3llowdaisi3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Ron doesn’t really understand why Ginny pushes him out the door so hard, but he goes with a grumble and his sweater half-on.

As Ginny wanders back into the kitchen, Bill casually informs her, “I de-gnomed yesterday,” catching her in her lie. Bill usually catches her. Ginny smiles and shrugs and absolutely does not recall Ron back into the house. Charlie hasn’t come home for the holidays yet, Mum and Dad are out last-minute-present-shopping, Percy is locked in his room like he’s wont to do for hours, and Fred and George are off doing... whatever Fred and George do. Bill is piping the Christmas cake Ginny baked—always one to jump in and help.

Sidling up to her brother not-particularly-subtly, Ginny scoops a tiny piece of green icing off onto her finger, ignoring Bill’s protest. He’s oddly excellent at cake decorating, like he is at everything. The icing’s homemade and tastes like honey coated butter. As Bill chirps good-naturedly, “Hey,” and re-ices the same spot, Ginny just scoops it up again. This time she holds her finger up for Bill.

He raises an eyebrow at her and glances slowly at the door.

Empty. They’re alone. Ginny made sure of it.

Bill’s slow and careful in his movements, graceful in a way no one else can be. He lowers his mouth to her fingertip and slips his lips sensually around it, tongue brushing against her nail. He sucks the icing up carefully, and then he slides off her finger, straightening out, like nothing ever happened. He licks his lips and winks, face predatory and hinting at what’s to come. Ginny’s cheeks are slightly flushed.

She waits for him to finish icing, foot to foot with him, arm brushing his side. Then she takes his hand, and she leads him out of the kitchen.


End file.
